


Что аристократам позволено, а что нет

by WTF Anime and Manga 2021 (Anime_Shelter)



Series: WTF Anime and Manga 2021: спецквест [3]
Category: Silver Diamond
Genre: Alternate Canon, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Shelter/pseuds/WTF%20Anime%20and%20Manga%202021
Summary: Акиичи и Юуго собрались спать, однако Хакуби где-то запропастился. Говорят, что его позвали зачем-то Мия и Кадзухи. Неужели старшие ребята воспользовались внешним сходством Мии с братом-близнецом Еруаки?Написано по крылатому выражению: "Что позволено Юпитеру, не позволено быку", в то же время, в качестве шутки можно перевернуть так: "Что может осуществить бык, не может сделать Юпитер"
Relationships: Miya Yorubashi / Hakubi Shirakawa / Kazuhi Tohno
Series: WTF Anime and Manga 2021: спецквест [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195148
Kudos: 1
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Выкладки команды WTF Anime and Manga 2021





	Что аристократам позволено, а что нет

**Author's Note:**

> Quod licet Iovi (Jovi), non licet bovi (с лат. — «Что дозволено Юпитеру, не дозволено быку») — крылатое латинское выражение, смысл которого в том, что если нечто разрешено человеку или группе людей, то оно совершенно не обязательно разрешено всем остальным. Авторство фразы приписывается Теренцию[1], но в таком виде в его пьесах не встречается[2], — вероятно, это средневековый парафраз оригинала «Aliis si licet, tibi non licet.» («Другим это дозволено, вам не дозволено.») из комедии «Наказывающий сам себя»[3].
> 
> В привычном виде Quod licet Jovi, non licet bovi выражение встречается в повести немецкого писателя Йозефа Фрейхерра фон Эйхендорфа «Из жизни одного бездельника» (Aus dem Leben eines Taugenichts) (1826), но не совсем ясно, придумал ли Эйхендорф это выражение сам[4]. Афоризм содержит намёк на миф о похищении Европы Зевсом (Юпитером), принявшим облик быка.
> 
> В качестве шутки фразу можно перевернуть: «Quod licet bovi, non licet Iovi» — «Что можно быку, нельзя Юпитеру». Это намёк на тот же миф: в привычном для других обличии Юпитер не смог бы осуществить похищение Европы.

\- Хакуби! Эй! Слышишь, Хакуби!  
Светловолосый тщедушный паренек зябко поежился под колючим одеялом из грубой шерсти, ночью похолодало и сам Акиичи рассчитывал на дополнительный источник тепла в виде того самого потерявшегося мальчишки. Хотя, какое там мальчишка. Хакуби было 17 лет и он был на целых 2 года старше и самого Акиичи, и его друзей, Минари и Юуго.  
Но в иерархии нумерованных детей у него было самое распоследнее место.  
Минари сказал, что Хакуби позвали зачем-то лидеры группы, Мия и Кадзухи.  
\- И зачем это на ночь глядя?..  
В голове сообразительного Акиичи мигом нарисовалось несколько извращенных вариантов.  
Может быть Мия и Кадзухи новенького допрашивали и пытали?  
Или еще нехорошее что-то сделали?  
Хакуби явился через пару часов. Минари сделал про себя отметку, что новенький вместо положенного сна где-то без уведомления его, как старшего из четверки, шлялся.  
Юуго, как верная жена, предложил ночному скитальцу кое-какой припасенной заранее еды, а Минари выдал план мероприятий на завтра.  
Ревнивый Акиичи заговорщицким тоном предложил ночному гуляке ложиться спать, а сам чуть ли не тут же стал ненавязчиво расспрашивать.  
И сколько у Хакуби было до этого друзей. И что с этими друзьями наедине он когда-нибудь делал.  
Поначалу Хакуби отмалчивался. Не от презрительного высокомерия, а от того, что признаваться, по сути дела, было не в чем.  
Никаких вакхических оргий они с Мией и Кадзухи втроем, Гоши в первую ночную смену стоял на посту, не устраивали. Так, повеселились слегка.  
Мия из-за неудобной обуви, неприспособленной для путешествий, был не в духе.  
Конечно, путешествовать в сандалиях на босу ногу по каменистым осыпям было немного не практично. Хакуби взглянул на свои высокие кожаные сапоги и представил себе Еруаки в похожих кожаных ботинках, кожаных штанах… В общем, типичный доминатор.  
Но в реальности, вместо вожделенного Еруаки перед ним был всего лишь его нумерованный брат.  
Безусловно, такой же красивый, и в чем-то даже чуточку похожий по характеру…  
Но его грубые манеры и фамильярное поведение… Нет, Хакуби решительно отказывался признавать что этот незаконнорожденный бастард хоть в чем-то превосходит его обожаемого Еруаки-сама.  
Хотя, если говорить честно, целоваться Мия, в отличие от своего высокопоставленного брата-аристократа, умел. Еруаки, тот совсем не любил к кому-нибудь лишний раз прикасаться.  
За исключением чисто технических, вроде хирургического вмешательства, моментов. А так…  
Да ведь они с Еруаки-самой толком даже не обнимались друг с другом, не говоря уж о всяких поглаживаниях в интимном месте и прочих поцелуях.  
Да, Еруаки-сама помнится Хакуби однажды раздевал… Когда Хакуби в детстве болел или однажды серьезно поранился.  
Но про белизну и гладкость кожи, естественно, не говорил, и под коленками сзади его не трогал.  
А уж чтобы их разводить, коленки и ноги, разумеется, и там между ними что-то делать…  
Трогать языком или поглаживать ладонью...  
В общем, Хакуби пока ни с кем не спал, так что на стыдные заболевания его проверять необходимости пока что не было.  
Мия, ведь полез туда чисто из медицинских соображений?  
Что в теле аристократов с точки зрения практикующего врача можно нового и необычного увидеть?  
Как говорится, те же "яйца", только в профиль.  
Хм, смешно правда?  
Мия вообще в этот раз был необычайно разговорчив.  
Спросил, нравится ли Хакуби быть под другими парнями снизу?  
Несмотря на предусмотрительно удерживаемые по сторонам руки, к мучителю Мие уже присоединился и сам Кадзухи, Хакуби удалось дернуть ногой и выпрямив колено как следует вмазать насильнику по челюсти.  
Мия сопротивления от мальчишки как видно не ожидал, он-то подумал, что внешнее сходство с Еруаки гарантирует взаимность чувств и безропотное подчинение.  
Хакуби и сам чуть было не уступил желаниям восставшей плоти.  
Но в самый ответственный момент Мие что-то попало в нос и он шумно и неизящно чихнул.  
\- В приличном обществе, если чихаешь, то нужно деликатно отвернуться и прикрыть чем-нибудь рот… И разумеется, извиниться.  
Этот незначительный инцидент и вопиющее нарушение правил придворного этикета мигом привели возбужденного Хакуби в состояние полной половой недоступности.  
Дымчатые глаза приняли непроницаемый металлический оттенок, а низкий голос прозвучал холодно и безэмоционально.  
\- Слезь с меня. И ты отпусти…  
Мия от столь внезапной и разительной перемены некрасиво приоткрыл рот, а у Кадзухи как-то автоматически разжались руки.  
Хакуби высокомерно вздернул подбородок и поучающее заметил.  
\- Нам, аристократам, не пристало ложиться под всяких там нумерованных детей.  
Мия был уязвлен, но быстро опомнился и разочарованно усмехнулся.  
\- Ну и дурак, вряд ли в ближайшие пару лет ты от моего брата чего-то похожего на секс дождешься.  
Хакуби обдумал его слова как следует и кивнул.  
\- Что позволено богам, то не дозволено простым смертным. А мы, люди благородного воспитания и происхождения как-нибудь между собой договоримся. Может, изобретем какие-нибудь ролевые игры…  
Хакуби подумал, что надо придумать план, чтобы сначала соблазнить Еруаки, а уж потом, наедине с ним он будет воображать, что его трахает грубый и неизящный простолюдин Мия.


End file.
